


Steam

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Series: Hayffie Challenge Daily Prompts [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Hayffie, Jealousy, Quiet Sex, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "<a href="http://hayffiechallenge.tumblr.com/post/21585710737/daily-prompt-3-haymitch-never-dealt-with-jealousy">haymitch never dealt with jealousy well</a>." "Officially, Haymitch can't stand Effie Trinket. <i>Officially.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU for my headcanon universe, which says they didn't get together until after the rebellion, but oh well. Smut makes everything better.

Haymitch is most definitely not jealous. Not in the slightest. He hates Seneca Crane purely on his own merit, because he is a goddamned Capitol Gamemaker bastard, and not because he is a goddamned Capitol Gamemaker bastard who is currently flirting with Effie Trinket, because officially, Haymitch can't stand Effie Trinket.  _Officially_.

Unofficially, there's too much tension between them; tension that would either have them fucking or killing each other if they allowed it to build up. So they steal kisses in the woods in his back yard and behind her closet door and have short, vicious fucks. Steam.

Seneca Crane lifts a loose lock of pink wig hair and tucks it behind her ear, smiling. Effie titters. Haymitch snarls.

He takes another stupid fucking fruity cocktail from one of the stupid fucking frilly doilies on gold trays and drinks the whole thing in one gulp. Liquid courage.

He walks up to her, tapping her on the shoulder. He doesn't care that it's rude. "Excuse me, Miss Trinket, but I need to discuss something with you in the viewing room." The emotion in his voice is kept in check, but only just. " _Now_."

Bewildered, she follows him. The District 12 viewing room is small, with a few plush chairs in front of the two television screens - one for each Tribute. The minute the door is shut, Effie is up against it, pressed there by the force of Haymitch's kiss. He is rough and demanding and needy, and he doesn't break the kiss until he's starting to see spots from lack of air.

She raises an eyebrow at him and crosses her arms. "What was that? You pulled me away just as I was getting somewhere! We have an obligation-"

"-to flirt with Seneca Crane?"

"He's Head Gamemaker!"

"That's my point!"

"There's nothing wrong with currying favor with the Gamemakers!"

"There's currying favor and then there's what you're doing!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He throws his hands up in frustration. "You're not- he's-"

"It doesn't matter what he is! He's an attractive, single man who is flirting with an attractive, single woman. That's all it is."

"You think I don't know that?"

"You're certainly not acting as if you do. You're behaving-"

He grabs her by the waist, kisses her again, impulsively, and she squeaks. He runs his lips down her neck, ignoring the taste of face powder. She gasps, a moan rising in her throat. She clenches her jaw, forcing herself to be quieter as his hand moves up under her skirt. She hisses as his fingers move against her, inside her. They shouldn't be doing this, not here, but he can't help it and neither can she.

"I don't care how I'm behaving," Haymitch growls into her collarbone. "I don't give a  _fuck_  that we're not official. I've lost too much to the Games to lose you, too."

She doesn't know what that means, even as her hips buck and she muffles a scream with her hands.

 _Steam_.


End file.
